The current Internet networks take an IP (Internet Protocol) technology as a core, lots of network services are realized by a transport layer and the layers above the transport layer. The network layer and the data-link layer are simple in protocols and concise in calculation, thus ensuring the expansibility of the network. However, with the rapid development of Internet services and the integration of three networks (computer network, conventional telecommunication network and broadcasting television network), new technologies and services, for example, video services, constantly emerge. Meanwhile, with the continuous development of the Internet of Things (JOT) technology, terminals with a certain computational processing capacity form a “sea” by virtue of the characteristics of large scale, wide distribution, high real-time performance and the like, which brings new challenges to both the bearing capacity and processing capacity of the traditional networks. Meanwhile, with the aggregation of big data and the continuous increasing of transmission requirements, cloud computing has already become into one of the main service modes, which leads to a higher demand for hardware infrastructure of the Internet, as well as network protocols and control systems during operation.
There exist difficulties for current network systems to be adaptive to services and application requirements in the following aspects: the limited IP resources cannot meet the requirements of the continuous increase of service resources; it is difficult for the current network architectures and protocols to bear the transmission task focusing on large-scale data transmission; network safety problem arises due to the diversity of data; it is difficult for the existing network to meet the performance requirements in terms of service quality with the increase of needs on storage and computing resources during transmission process, and the like. Because presently a lot of optimization work is performed on application layer, network system structures taking IP as a core cannot meet the needs of the modern network services neither in traffic scale nor in function interfaces, even if the network performances is improved to some extent; meanwhile, under the situation that “sea cloud” computing is constantly developing, due to the routing mode of binding identifications and positions, transmission and processing efficiencies are seriously restricted, so inherent problems cannot be solved. Regard these problems, lots of explorations have been carried out, and application-oriented routable protocols have been put forward, most of these routable protocols being orientated to a certain specific application, so it is quite difficult to realize the coordination among these lots of routing protocols with various forms, i.e., the generalization of these protocols is too bad.